


Broken Wolf

by Lonelyirises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Curses, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek comes through, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Feral Derek Hale, First Kiss, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mate Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Men Crying, Neck Kissing, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Spells & Enchantments, True Mates, Werewolf Mates, Witches, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyirises/pseuds/Lonelyirises
Summary: “Derek, what’s…?” The question died on Stiles’ lips as he saw tears in Derek’s eyes.Almost instantly Stiles felt the need to slap the gleeful grin off the witch’s face, but he discovered he couldn’t move. Looking at the other werewolves it looked like they couldn’t either.The only werewolf capable of moving was now… feral. And currently nuzzling his neck. And crying for some reason. Fantastic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my lovelies! Here's some fall cuddles! Hope you enjoy!

Derek looked at Stiles in true terror. It surprised Stiles that out of all the life-threatening situations they have found themselves stuck in, this one broke the werewolf. It didn’t add up. How does a witch threatening to make him feral seemed like his worst nightmare? They have had so much worse than a lousy spell that can be eventually broken.

 

The witch had an evil almost conspiring smile, like she knew something nobody else did. It seemed as if Derek knew it too. Stiles hated being in the dark. But he wasn’t lingering on those emotions for long. A flash of light and the spell was cast. Like a switch turned on, Derek’s alpha red eyes lit up. Stiles, however, was not expecting what had happened next. Derek was instantly in his personal space with his face buried in the crook of Stiles’ jaw. Stiles was uncharacteristically still with his eyes on the witch. She looked like she was about to burst with excitement. Stiles felt something tender on his neck.

 

‘ _Oh my god, did Derek just kiss my neck?’_

 

Stiles’ brain was short circuiting and his body was giving embarrassing reactions to his actual wet dreams being played out in front of everyone. The scent of Stiles’ arousal was thick in the air, that made the other werewolves scrunch up their noses. Almost as a reaction to it, Derek faced him with burning embers as his eyes. Stiles was momentarily distracted by his glowing eyes but was quick to catch the devastated expression on his face.

 

“I am so sorry” Derek whispered in his gruff voice and tried to put some distance between them. He was already in his beta shift and it looked like it was causing him physical pain to get away from Stiles.

 

“Derek, what’s…?” The question died on Stiles’ lips as he saw tears in Derek’s eyes. Almost instantly Stiles felt the need to slap the gleeful grin off the witch’s face, but he discovered he couldn’t move. Looking at the other werewolves it looked like they couldn’t either. The only werewolf capable of moving was now… feral. And currently nuzzling his neck. And crying for some reason. _Fantastic_.

 

Stiles had a flash of fear upon discovering that all of them are rendered defenseless against the witch with Derek so vulnerable. How could his plan fail this bad? Derek growled at his neck. Some parts of his body liked it more than others. ‘ _Thanks for nothing, body’_ Stiles thought catching Scott’s horrified looks.

 

Derek finally was able to detach his lips from Stiles’ neck and almost cried in pain while taking a few steps back. It felt like he was fighting the pull of a very powerful magnet. Derek looked at the witch and growled more. This time with purpose.

 

“Oh shh you dog. You are so mad with the need to claim your mate, you think you can fight me now?” The witch dismissed him and started conjuring another spell with complicated hand movements.

 

“I thought you would give me a show, dog. What? I am not above casual voyeurism”, laughed the witch while casually sparing a glance at Derek, who was increasingly getting angry.

“Maybe not. Your mate isn’t that great to look at.”

‘ _Please sourwolf don’t do anything stupid’_ Stiles thought right before Derek jumped at her in his alpha speed. Stiles fully expected Derek to get severely injured thinking that the witch was purposefully baiting him by attacking his mate, whoever that was. But no.

 

The witch laid on the ground unconscious, and Derek looking down at her almost thirsty for blood. As the witch fell, the pack discovered they could move again and they rushed towards Derek all speaking at once. Stiles was still processing what had just happened. _The witch didn’t bait him? What? Is this a trap?_

He heard Derek scuffle away from the pack in haste before they could touch him and gave Stiles one final mournful look. One second Derek was looking at him with tear tracks and the next second he disappeared into the woods in alpha speed. A lone extremely sad howl was heard from a distance and the pack knew something was very wrong with their alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stiles you don’t understand. You don’t get it. Just get away from me and go get Deaton. And DO NOT set me free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who just broke out of the hibernation!

The pack dispersed to locate their almost feral alpha and in about half an hour Isaac texted everyone he found Derek locked up in his bedroom in the loft. From behind the locked doors it sounded like the werewolf had restrained himself by the wolfsbane laced chains they kept in the loft for emergencies. Emergencies like these.

 

They tried to open the bedroom door but half-heartedly agreed that it is better than the feral alpha stays restrained. Stiles could feel bile rise in his throat. He suggested some of the pack should go talk to Deaton about breaking the spell and told the others to go home to bed. There wasn’t anything else they could do for now.

 

Once the witch was dead and Derek took off, the conversation the witch had replayed in Stiles’ mind. He knew she called him Derek’s mate and said he will be feral with need to claim. However, Derek showed way more restrain than the witch had anticipated and that subsequently had gotten her killed. This rose questions in Stiles’ mind whether Derek really wanted him or he was just the next available person his wolf had latched on to. Derek never gave any indication to Stiles that he like him anything more than pack and doubts like these squashed Stiles’ initial joy for his feelings being reciprocated. However, not dwelling on these thoughts, Stiles’ focused on how to get Derek back to normal first.  

 

Stiles thought if the whole purpose of this spell was to make Derek claim his mate, then maybe after the bite, the spell would break. He also knew from his extensive research that feral wolves are extremely possessive and distance from their mates is excruciatingly painful. But a wolf, no matter how feral would never hurt his/her mate. This gave Stiles the confidence he needed and he fished out the key to Derek’s room that nobody (even Derek) knew he had to open the bedroom’s door.

 

What Stiles saw next almost brought him to tears. Derek was frozen mid-struggle to look at Stiles with his bright red eyes illuminated in the dark room. The chains had left angry bruises on his body and he was not healing as fast as he normally did. But as Stiles was stepping closer, his struggles were getting less intense.

 

“Stiles! Leave” Derek managed to growl almost incoherently.

“Derek, no let me help. I am your mate, aren’t I?”

Derek looked at him guiltily and nodded. “Then there is no way in hell you would hurt me. Let me remove the chains.”

The moment Stiles uttered those words Derek shrank back and howled in pain as the distance increased. Stiles’ heart ached to see him draw back from him.

“Derek, I know you don’t want me, but your bite can break this spell. You will be in control of your wolf again.” Stiles’ ignored his emotions and persisted.

“Stiles you don’t understand. You don’t get it. Just get away from me and go get Deaton. And DO NOT set me free.”

Stiles couldn’t stop the tears this time. But he also couldn’t blame Derek for the brutal rejection. He literally was feral. Stiles just nodded and left.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Just one more chapter to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mate sad. Protect mate.

After an hour of lengthy preparation and Deaton’s subsequent dismissal of the amateur witch’s spell, Derek was free. As an alpha, he had to contact her coven and explain the whole situation as soon as possible before the said coven comes at his ass for seeking some misguided revenge, but he had one thing more important thing to do.

 

He drove to the Stilinski residence and before he lost his nerve, climbed onto his mate’s bedroom window. To find it locked. For the first time in four years. _Great. I fucked it up even before it started._

He knocked on the pane. Stiles looked like he had been crying. ‘ _Did it shake him up so bad?’_ Derek thought. Stiles looked anything but eager to open the window. Before he could tell him to go away Derek slid right in front of him, making him back away a little. When Derek was trying to gather what he was going to say to his mate, to nobody’s surprise, Stiles bet him to it.

 

“Why me?” he asked with unshed tears in his eyes. To Derek, it felt like he almost didn’t want to know.

 

 _Mate sad. Protect mate._ Derek’s wolf was whining.

 

“Because my wolf finds you the most compatible in all ways. It is almost animalistic to someone who is not a werewolf but…” Derek trailed off as he saw Stiles taking a deep breath but unsuccessfully keeping the tears unshed.

 

_Mate crying. Mate hurt._

“Stiles, what’s wrong?”

“I…umm...so basically I was the next best thing and your wolf found me interesting?”

 

_Wait what?!?_

“No! What? Where would you get that from?”

“That’s what it sounds like…” mumbled Stiles.

 

_Mate doesn’t understand. Mate needs hugs._

 

“I am really making a mess out of this Stiles. I umm it isn’t like that it’s” Derek sighed in defeat.

“Derek, I need to know if you are doing this just to satisfy your wolfy side or…”

 

_We need to tell him. Can’t see mate like that._

“Stiles I love you.”

 

“What?”

 

“I love you. I can’t see you in pain. I need to make sure you are warm and safe 24x7 and I don’t know how I resisted for all these years but I don’t think I can live without you by my side anymore.”

 

While Stiles had hoped to be gently let down by his longtime crush the love confession was very hard to digest. This wasn’t a movie when someone says they love someone and everything is perfect.

 

“Derek, why did you tell me to go away then? When I came to you. When I offered… why?”

 

“I couldn’t be her.”

 

That’s when everything fell into pieces. Kate. Everything made sense. Stiles felt so stupid.

 

“I was an idiot. Of course, consent is important to you.”

 

After that nothing was to be said. They stood there. Looking at each other. Unsure of how to approach. After a few seconds, Derek took a hesitant step. _Claim._

 

“Can I? I have been wanting to for so long... I just need”

 

“Yes!” Stiles whispered.

 

“Are you sure you want this? The mate bond is permanent, there’s no going back.”

 

“Derek, I have been in love with you the day you kicked me out of your property.”

 

That was all the conformation Derek needed. In a flash, he was crowding him with his nose on his throat. Gentle kisses trailing up and down, tenderly marking him his until their lips found each other. Hesitant at first the kiss quickly became possessive.

Never in his wildest dreams had Stiles thought his feeling would be reciprocated but then there they were with Derek not only wanting him, but he also loved him back. The feeling of acceptance is definitely the best feeling in the world, is what Stiles thought until Derek’s hands traveled south and well, Stiles now stands corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it's done. I would love feedback! Be gentle tho, my soul is very fragile. Please leave a comment if it made your day a little bit better. That's the sole purpose of this fluff bomb. Thanks for hanging out!


End file.
